Jnor's Created Season 1
Hey. I created this page to house my 1st created season. Please DON'T edit it. ---- *Match Summaries '----' *Match 1: Hometown Huck vs. Laughing Loony The Dexteras' good-natured wrestler returns to take on the Sinistras' loony lackey. Seeing that Loony is stuck in his straitjacket, Huck has the complete advantage over Loony in the first round. In Round Two, Loony is let out of his straitjacket and immediately goes crazy and savagely mauls on Huck, but Hucks rebounds with the Houston Huckster. In Round Three, Huck treats Loony to the Austin Avalanche, but Loony bites back, literally! Huck finally puts Loony down with his fabled move, the Hometown Shuffle, for the win. ---- *Match 2: Vini Vidi Victory vs. Sick Vick The Dexteras' mighty leader takes on the sick and snotty Sinistra. In Round One, Vini and Vick trade hits. Vick then sneezes on Vini, who ends the round with a hit that leaves Vick shaken. In Round Two, Vini lands more devastating hits on Vick, who stumbles but then regains his footing. Vick once again sneezes on Vini to end Round Two. In Round Three, Vini gives Vick the Triple Stevenson Maneuver, and then sets up for the Vini-Vidi-Vada-Voom. But Vick interrupts it with a third and final sneeze. The boogers harden, immobilizing Vini, and allowing Vick to pin him. ---- *Match 3: Gogachog vs. The Cheetah The Dextera caveman takes on the sly Sinistra, The Cheetah. In Round One, The Cheetah uses her speed to avoid Gogachog's massive hits. She uses a joy buzzer, which upsets Gogachog and leads to him clobbering her. In Round Two, The Cheetah distracts Gogachog with a shiny penny, and tries to drop a TV on him. The TV instead hits the Ref, knocking him out. The Cheetah then attacks Gogachog with a chair. In Round Three, The Cheetah uses her speed to outhit Gogachog, but then she insults both his intelligence and his speed. Gogachog snaps, and smashes The Cheetah on to the ropes. The Cheetah collapses, and Gogachog pins her. ---- *Match 4: Ms. Fitwell vs. Rolf the Reaper The Dexteras' former gym teacher faces Rolf the Reaper. In Round One, Fitwell and Rolf trade hits. Fitwell tries to force Rolf to do jumping jacks, but Rolf counters with saying that they're meaningless. Fitwell considers him a slacker and beats on him. In Round Two, Rolf calls Fitwell a "Fitness Freak" and then smacks her around. Fitwell responds with a bunch of punches. In Round Three, Fitwell keeps Rolf on his feet with a large assault. Rolf then insults Fitwell and her devotion to exercises. Fitwell snaps and beats on Rolf until he can't fight anymore, and then pins him. ---- *Match 5: Wasabi vs. The Lost Viking Wasabi the poet takes on the Sinistra barbarian. Wasabi starts out the match with a poem, but The Lost Viking does not understand why she speaks like that, and get mad and attacks her. In Round Two, Wasabi is still speaking in poems, and The Lost Viking is getting madder. He treats her to the Berzerker Fury, and Wasabi is on the ropes. In Round Three, Wasabi uses The Best Poem Ever, but it's ineffective. The Lost Viking snaps and smashes Wasabi to the ground, pinning her. ---- *Match 6: Mahi Mahi Mindy vs. Corbata The Dexteras' fish enthusiast takes on the Sinistras' videogame wizard. Corbata starts the match with the Corbata-Boom-Bada, but Mindy counters with some devastating hits. In Round Two, Mindy treats Corbata to the Mahi Mahi Masher. Corbata rebounds with fast and furious hits. In Round Three, Corbata uses the Cheat Code. Mindy is down, but is still able to summon a whale that flattens Corbata. Mindy picks up a close win. ---- *Match 7: Bucks Gazillion vs. Gary the Intern The Dexteras' intern wrestler takes on the Sinistras' gazillionare. In Round One, Bucks uses his strength and speed to utterly maul on Gary. Gary fights back with the Australian Kangaroo Pouch Combo. In Round Two, Gary goes on the offensive, but his hits barely register. Bucks asks Gary to consider a $10,000 check for strength and speed training. Even though its a good idea, Gary rejects it, and barely avoids being crushed by a sack of cash dropped by Steve. In Round Three, Bucks asks Gary to reconsider the check. Gary thinks about it, and meanwhile Steve prepares to drop a piano on him. Gary unfortunately accepts the check this time, and gets crushed by the piano. However, the Ref was watching. The Ref disqualifies Bucks on account of cheating, making the unconscious intern the winner. (Gary gets to keep the check.) ---- *Match 8: Mugsy Thumbscrew vs. Captain Esplanade The unaccountable Dextera faker takes on the unforgiving Sinistra gangster. Mugsy starts out with some pretty good hits, but Esplanade is faster and is able to reverse them. Mugsy ends the round with a strong hit that leaves Esplanade on the ropes. In Round Two, Mugsy sends in his gang to beat up Esplanade. The Ref sees this and orders Mugsy to make his men leave. They do, but Mugsy ends the round by putting Esplanade in a submission hold. In Round Three, Mugsy unleashes a vicious attack on Esplanade, knocking him to the mat. While Esplanade tries to get up, Mugsy winds up for a knuckle sandwich. Pinky warns Esplanade, who narrowly evades the knuckle sandwich. Mugsy unfortunately stuns himself. Esplanade seizes the opportunity and uses a scissor kick to bring the mobster down, and pin him. ---- *Match 9: Sir Serpent vs. Unit 19G 19G takes on the sneaky-but-gentlemanly Sinistra. In Round One, Sir Serpent uses his speed to circle around 19G, confusing the robot. Sir Serpent then moves in with some hits and a submission hold. Both are ineffective. In Round Two, 19G strikes back with some accurate and painful punches. Bucks gives Sir Serpent a Robot-Deactivator 2000, and with it he makes Unit 19G shut off. Sir Serpent then has the advantage as he uncontestedly beats on the robot. In Round Three, 19G is still shut off, and Sir Serpent whacks Unit 19G with a chair, bringing him down. But Gary the Intern intervenes and turns Unit 19G back on. Reactivated, Unit 19G clobbers Sir Serpent and then pins him. ---- *Match 10: Queen Nefercreepy vs. James Montgomery Flag The American Dextera takes on the Egyptian Sinistra in another fierce patriotic battle. Nefercreepy starts out with a sandstorm, and Flag returns fire with couple good hits. In Round Two, Flag unleashes a flurry of well-aimed punches at the queen. Nefercreepy gets knocked down, but gets back up and drops a pyramid on Flag. In Round Three, Queen Nefercreepy attempts The Most Powerful Curse in the History of Egypt. Flag distracts her, causing the curse to fall upon herself. She collapses and Flag pins her. ---- *Match 11: The Scorchion vs. Weredog The Dexteras' doglike wrestler takes on the Sinistras' scorpionlike wrestler. In Round One, The Scorchion gets the upper hand, then treats Weredog to the Triple Reversal. In Round Two, after getting some motivation from Pinky, Weredog lands some pretty good hits on The Scorchion. The Scorchion stumbles, but regains his footing at the end of the round. In Round Three, Bucks tries to stun Weredog with a rocket, but it misfires and makes a hole in the roof. Weredog sees a full moon and transforms into his dog form. The Scorchion is unfazed and unleashes the Thaigon Shtinger on Weredog. Weredog begins vomiting all over the place. After a while he stops, but he still doesn't feel good. After saying he might want to lie down, The Scorchion pins him. ---- *Match 12: The Visitor vs. Fly Guy It's a battle of speed when Fly Guy faces The Visitor. In Round One, Fly Guy and The Visitor seem pretty even, until The Visitor heats up his skin. Fly Guy falls back, and The Visitor uses his laser eyes. But Fly Guy dodges the laser, and headbutts The Visitor into a submission hold. In Round Two, Fly Guy's incessant buzzing annoys The Visitor, and decides to finish him with a disintegrator ray. Fly Guy dodges the ray, but by that time The Visitor had jumped into his spaceship. He began to fire at Fly Guy, but Fly Guy dodges and then jumps onto the top rope and knocks into the spaceship. The force causes the spaceship to go on a crash course. The Visitor and Fly Guy jump. Both hit the ground rather hard and get stunned. In Round Three, it looks like The Visitor is done for. But then Itsy Bitsy gives him a web to web Fly Guy. He teleports behind Fly Guy, throws the web on him, and then pins him. '----' *Quarterfinal 1: Hometown Huck vs. The Lost Viking The good-natured Dextera takes on the barbaric Sinistra. The Lost Viking starts out with some pretty hard hits, but Huck is too fast and avoids them all. In Round Two, Huck uses the Austin Avalanche, but The Lost Viking counters with a ground-shaking slam, and ends the round with Huck in a submission hold. In Round Three, Huck uses the Houston Huckster. But The Lost Viking counters with the Berzerker Fury, and Huck is on the ropes. But Huck ends the match with everyone's favorite move, the Hometown Shuffle. ---- *Quarterfinal 2: Gogachog vs. The Scorchion It's a battle of strength when Gogachog takes on The Scorchion. In Round One, The Scorchion tries to put Gogachog in a submission hold , but Gogachog is too strong and counters. In Round Two, The Scorchion grabs a cactus and begins hitting Gogachog with it. But Gogachog grabs it and throws it away. Then Gogachog grabs a wooden club and begins to hit The Scorchion to end the round. In Round Three, The Scorchion attempts the Thaigon Shtinger, but Gogachog grabs his pinky and is able to stick it into the turnbuckle. The Scorchion is stuck, and Gogachog uses a drop kick to bring him down and pin him. ---- *Quarterfinal 3: The Visitor vs. Miss Fitwell Miss Fitwell takes on The Visitor when technology collides with training. In Round One, Miss Fitwell starts off with some hard hits and then a submission hold, but The Visitor is able to reverse them by teleporting on top of her. In Round Two, Miss Fitwell tries to make The Visitor run laps, but then she becomes the one running after The Visitor reveals a paralysis ray! In Round Three, The Visitor uses his laser eyes on Miss Fitwell. She gets badly hurt, and equally stunned. Then The Visitor uses his paralysis ray and paralyzes her. He then pins her. ---- *Quarterfinal 4: Sick Vick vs. Mahi Mahi Mindy It's marine life against mucus when Mahi Mahi Mindy takes on Sick Vick. In Round One, Mindy starts out with some pretty hard hits, but Vick returns the favor with some equally hard hits to end the round. In Round Two, Mindy summons some trout to help her out, but Vick says he has a major allergic reaction to fish, and then sneezes profusely, coating Mindy in boogers to end the round. In Round Three, Pierre Pamplemousse gives Mindy some soup to give to Sick Vick. The soup cures his disease, and Mindy summons a whale to finish him. But Vick pulls a fast one, tricking Mindy and gets the whale to fall on her instead. '----' *Semifinal 1: Sick Vick vs. Hometown Huck Sick Vick faces Hometown Huck in an action(and boogered)-packed match. Vick has now caught the swine flu, and everybody is wearing a mask, even Huck! Vick sneezes, and a pig drops on Huck's head. Huck fights back with the Austin Avalanche to end the round. In Round Two, Huck offers some tissues to Vick, which he gladly accepts. Then Vick sneezes into one, and throws it away. He slams Huck onto the ropes as a "thank you" to end the round. In Round Three, Huck gives Vick a bed to sleep on and rest, which Vick does. But Bucks has Steve drop a safe on Huck while he's distracted. Huck is out cold, and Bucks throws Vick off the bed and onto Huck, pinning him. ---- *Semifinal 2: Gogachog vs. The Visitor It's another battle of the ages! "Stone Age" Gogachog takes on "Space Age" The Visitor. Gogachog begins the round by smashing The Visitor around the ring. But The Visitor teleports on top of Gogachog to end the round. In Round Two, The Visitor uses his ability to teleport to his advantage. He tires Gogachog out by teleporting several places in the ring. This makes Gogachog dizzy, and The Visitor moves in for a pin attempt to end the round. In Round Three, The Visitor uses his laser eyes on Gogachog. Gogachog is hurt really badly, but surprises The Visitor with a club to the head, knocking him down and allowing Gogachog to pin him. '----' *Championship: Sick Vick vs. Gogachog This is it! The Championship between Gogachog and Sick Vick! The Dexteras think they've got it made with Gogachog, but the Sinistras also stand a chance with Vick. And of course, Bucks has several tricks up his sleeves. The action begins with Vick sneezing once. Gogachog tries to help him get better by giving him a pterodactyl leg. But he acidentally knocks Vick down, and at the end of the round apologizes. As Round Two starts, Bucks sends Steve away, fooling the Ref into thinking he has nothing evil planned. Vick tricks Gogachog into looking for a dinosaur, and hits Gogachog with a chair. But he pays for it when Gogachog gets mad and slams Vick onto the ropes to end Round Two. Steve is seen carrying a package backstage, and the Dexteras get suspicious. Gary and Ouch are sent to investigate. Round Three begins. Vick transforms into Inside-Out Vick, but Gogachog isn't scared. Gogachog is on the verge of winning, when Steve shows up with the package, and opens it. Inside is a full size allosaurus. It grabs Gogachog in its teeth, then spits him out and steps on him. Gogachog is unconscious, and Vick moves in to pin Gogachog. The Ref refuses at first, but after some intimidation by Buck's big baddy, the Ref names Vick the winner. All the Dexteras are completely humiliated by being fooled again by Buck's tricks. This is a sign of dark times to come. Will the Sinistras win again next season, or will the Dexteras bring light back to the TWF? Stay tuned.